


Regulus - renascentia series

by Marzanka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Other, renascentia series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marzanka/pseuds/Marzanka
Summary: A portrait of Regulus Black as depicted in the rescentia series.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Regulus - renascentia series

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuchikopi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchikopi/gifts), [tonberrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonberrys/gifts).
  * Inspired by [renascentia: from the ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914698) by [kuchikopi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchikopi/pseuds/kuchikopi), [tonberrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonberrys/pseuds/tonberrys). 



Regulus Black. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it is to your liking!  
> I could not find the description of Regulus' wand so I designed this one for him, this one is ash with walnut.   
> I had some trouble with peeking a skin tone for him, but I quite like how it turned out. As you can see my backgrounds aren't too revolutionary, but at least it's not a white empty box, hey?


End file.
